


Spring

by ahhfrick



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Confusion, Crushing, Doesn’t really follow canonical plot, Eventual relationship, First Love, First Relationship, Getting Together, I kind of just take the premise and run with it, M/M, Multi, Mutual Pining, Sexuality, Slow Burn, also more characters, highschool, more tags will be added as I go, possible angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-08
Updated: 2018-09-08
Packaged: 2019-07-08 08:36:50
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 852
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15926783
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ahhfrick/pseuds/ahhfrick
Summary: Just two dudes, being bros, doing stuff together—platonically, of course.At least, that’s the way it started off. But now that Kageyama and Hinata are second years, their relationship feels a little bit strange. Something’s off between them, and although Kageyama has already figured out what’s up, he’s having a bit of a hard time trying to get Hinata to take the hint. It’s very frusturating for everyone involved. Will they be able to overcome the awkwardness and reveal their true feelings to each other? Or, if no one takes the risk, will they both be left pining, wondering what could have been?





	Spring

**Author's Note:**

> Long note ahead:
> 
> Hello to anyone who may be reading this! This is my first time writing a fic, but I have been reading them for probably almost 5 years now. After spending ages reading and appreciating these stories, I thought I should probably try and pay it forward with a story of my own. I didn’t really know what pairing to write one for, but I ultimately chose these two after many false starts. I’m not really much of a writer, but I’m really trying to get the pacing and stuff right with this story. This first chapter is pretty short but the others will be longer. As this is only the first chapter, so as I add in the rest of the cast and such I’ll update the tags. If anyone here enjoys it, please drop a comment or kudo to let me know! Thanks, and I hope you guys like it!

If Kageyama actually stopped to think about it, he could probably pretty easily pinpoint the exact moment when he realized that he was in love with Hinata Shouyou. 

It was late on a Saturday night at Kageyama’s House, sometime during early spring; the time of year when snow is just beginning to melt from the streets and becomes a mixture of ice and dirt and liquid. The entire beginning of the season feels like this slush. 

Kageyama was sitting on the floor with his back leaning on the side of his bed for support. Beside him, Hinata sat limp and snoring softly, although Kageyama wasn’t focused on that. The page of math notes he had been staring at for the past two and a half minutes was still unreadable to his bleary eyes even after having had attempted to wipe the sleep from them. His eyelids were heavy. Today had been a long day—he and Hinata had spent almost the whole day together. They both had a math test they desperately needed to pass, and although neither of them were particularly good at math, they decided to try and cram together. Kageyama was only able to coax Hinata into coming over with the promise of tosses first, but he was beginning to regret that they spent all that time outside when it was still early. He still had 3 pages of problems left, and craning his neck to look at his digital alarm clock, it was already 1:37 a.m. God knows how many problems Hinata still had left. 

Hinata. He looked over at the sleeping boy and shook his head a little. He’d been so nervous to have Hinata over today because he was the first friend he’d had over his house since elementary school, and even that was a one-time thing. Kageyama had never been very good at making friends before, but the connection he felt he had with Hinata was so different. Their rivalry had took a turn toward friendship instead, and Kageyama was grateful for that. He really didn’t have any friends outside of the volleyball team. Lately, though, he’d noticed that things had been feeling a little bit...different when he was with Hinata.  
His eyes traced over his soft brow, his delicate lashes, the gentle slope of his nose, and then the whole of his face, a perfect portrait of tranquillity, as if he were trying to burn the image sitting next to him into the backs of his eyelids. 

At that very moment, Kageyama felt a very distinct twinge of sorrow that he didn’t quite understand at the time. The apparent tragedy of the situation had yet to fully sink in for him. Instead of dwelling on it, though, Kageyama opted to ignore it and pushed his math homework off of his lap in a sign of defeat. Hinata had already called his mother and made plans to stay at his place overnight after they’d both finally realized that it was going to be a long night. Kageyama stood up slowly from his spot on the floor and opened up his closet to set up the extra futon near the window. Yawning, sheets strewn lazily over the futon, he went over and crouched next to Hinata and gently shook his shoulder. “Hey, Hinata.” He said in a voice just barely above a whisper. “C’mon, wake up.”

Hinata stirred before blinking slowly, his eyes squinting in an attempt to adjust to the light of Kageyama’s room. “Huh? Oh. G’morning, Kageyama.” Kageyama snorted.

“It’s not morning yet, dumbass, well at least not time to get up or anything. Come on, it’s time to go to bed properly before you wake up with a sore neck and back from the way you’re sitting.” Kageyama stood up and stretched a hand out. Hinata shuffled some of his papers around and took said outstretched hand only to be yanked to his feet.

“Jeeze, Kageyama. What time even is it?” 

“Umm...almost two in the morning. Take the bed, I’ll sleep on the futon.”

Hinata looked at him with slight disbelief and smiles sleepily. “Thanks dude. G’night.” 

“Night.” Kageyama said, and switched off the lights. He went over to the futon by the window and flopped down on it. It wasn’t exactly comfortable, but it was good enough for just one night. He pulled the sheets up over him and quickly began to drift off to sleep. 

It would take him a few more months to realize it, but by that night, Kageyama was already deeply in love with his best friend. 

Yes. If he really thought about it, he would realize that he fell in love much in the same way that snow falls: it starts with just a few snowflakes that drift down lazily from the sky, but before you know it, the world around you is completely white, and the snowflakes just keep coming, no longer as softly as before.

Outside of the window, Kageyama’s back facing it in an attempt to shield his eyes from the lights of the other houses, it begins to snow.


End file.
